


Save half of my soul

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: 1000 word decca-drabble or ficlet or whatever you want to call it!When Danny was threatened, Steve gave up information to a group of smugglers. When Steve was threatened, Danny did as they asked. Why?





	Save half of my soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LandonRichardson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonRichardson/gifts).



> present for LandonRichardson for doing my research on my own fic for me since I'm too lazy to do it! I know you've not finished yet but I appreciate it in advance!
> 
> Here's a little something I decided to experiment with today after I saw a similar type of situation on another show I was watching. To stop it turning into something big or creating a whole major story around it, I decided to see if I could do it in 1000 words. It's not very good but it's exactly 1000 words!

The first of the screams were enough to make Steve crumble. The yelled insults gave him a sense of pride, but the screams let him know the threats were real. Very quickly his decision was made. Diamonds were insured, and no matter how expensive they were, their value was a dip in the ocean compared to Danny's life and no way in hell would he allow Danny to be assaulted and killed if he could stop it. He struggled against the rope holding him to the chair but he caved, frantically telling the smugglers to stop.

As the screaming died down, he opened his mouth and told them what they wanted to know. 

He was kept there for another hour. He asked repeatedly if Danny was okay, if they'd stopped hurting him. He asked to be put back in the same room as him but his entreating was ignored or laughed at. 

The sound of an explosion, bullets shot rapid fire and yells through the enveloping smoke were a welcome relief - the team had arrived. If only they'd been here earlier... but it wasn't their fault that he and Danny had been captured or that the criminals saw past Steve's hardened persona to the weaker man underneath who would tell them what they wanted to know with the exact right type of pressure. 

As the dust settled, he yelled out for Danny, fumbled through the haze in the building to the door he knew Danny had been kept behind. 

The other man was inside, already untied by Tani and he rushed forward, pulling the smaller man into an embrace. Finally relinquishing the hug, he held tightly to Danny's arms and looked him over. A split lip, a rapidly swelling eye and he was protecting his ribs but he seemed okay.

"You told them?" Danny asked, even though he must have known why the assault stopped. 

"They said they were-" Steve began but cut off. "I couldn't let them do that to you. Not at any price."

"They just knocked me around a little," Danny consoled him. "They said if I didn't scream loudly enough that they'd put a bullet in your head. The big guy was halfway to the door, gun in hand and I gave in. I'm sorry. If I'd held out, if I'd been able to think of another way to keep their attention-"

"Danny, stop. It's not your fault. I'm the one who told them what they needed to know."

"Wait, what did you think was happening to me?" Danny asked, suspicious and worried. "Because you know I've been through worse than a couple of guys beating on me."

"They said all of them were going to take their turn on you," he said with a weirdly embarrassed feeling. "That they had you stripped and tied over the table," he gestured to the desk that was falling apart in the corner of the room. The one that held a thick layer of dust and dirt.

"Oh god," Danny said with a groan. "Babe, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about. I'm just glad you're okay. That they didn't-" he pulled Danny in for a hug again. It wasn't as tight as their earlier, frantic one had been, but somehow this hug was more encompassing. He brought a hand up to cup Danny's cheek and kissed his temple beside his black eye. 

"It's not your fault either," Danny told him earnestly as they locked eyes. "That is... if you told them the real location and you didn't try to lie to them?"

"I didn't know how much they already knew. Some of it could have been a test. I wasn't going to risk you like that!" Steve answered, almost insulted Danny would even ask. 

"Okay, question is, what do we do now? Maybe they haven't got them yet and we can head them off..." he suggested.

"Uh, you're both getting checked out by paramedics then going home," Tani interrupted them again, the other members of the team moving closer, regrouping and no doubt ready to back her up.

"Danny, yes," Steve agreed. "But I'm fine."

"No, you're not," their rookie was putting her foot down. "Even if what you thought was happening was bullshit lies they told to get you to talk, you're still riled up by them. You're angry. We'll take care of this with HPD and the both of you need to do what you do best."

"Which is what, exactly?" Steve asked, almost amused that Tani was standing up to him like this but also that she seemed to have them pegged after just a few months on the job. 

"Take care of each other," she answered then turned and left, going to speak to Duke and the rest of HPD while Lou just gave the two men a look and a wag of a finger to show how much he agreed. 

The paramedics deemed Danny to not need hospitalisation and were kind enough to drop them off where they'd left the Camaro. Steve drove them to his place in silence - both men taking the time to contemplate what had happened. It took until they were sitting on the couch to open up.

"You gave up the information we had because they said they were raping me," Danny said as if feeling the words in his mouth helped him understand them.

"You did what they told you because they said they'd kill me," Steve countered. 

"In each case we don't know what was really true. We believed them, no questions asked. Why did we do that? Why didn't we fight back, call their bluff, stall for time?"

Steve breathed deep. "I don't know," he started even though it was a lie. He shifted uncomfortably before turning to look at Danny where he was tucked into the corner of the couch. "Any ideas?"

"Nope," Danny answered and turned his gaze to meet Steve's. Both eyes beseached the other to say it, say something.


End file.
